The present invention relates to an improvement to connectors for joining light transmitting fiber cables to transmitter and receiver devices and to other cables. In such connectors, it is important to project the fiber cable away from the connection in a manner that will not overstress or kink the buffered fiber. Overstressing or kinking may interfere with the signal transmitting characteristics of the fiber. However, it is not always possible to project the cable in a straight line from the connector, especially when routing the cable in tight quarters For example, oftentimes connection must be made to a transceiver located to the rear of a computer and toward a wall, requiring routing of the cable at an angle, indeed, at times a severe angle to the plane of the connection.
The present invention permits dressing cables from fiber optic connections at angles to the plane of the connection but without overstressing or kinking the buffered fiber to provide an improved strain relief and to maintain the travel of the cable from the connection area within required minimum bend radius parameters.
The present invention has applicability to a wide range of connectors, including connector assemblies for fixed shroud duplex systems, single mode and multi-mode bayonet type connectors and the like.